Nobody's Perfect
When the Glee club becomes aware of Ellie's anorexia and bulimia, Mr. Dawson takes it in his hands to have the Glee club try and show her inner beauty. The lesson impacts more people then he realized. Episode 12: Nobody's Perfect Narrator: ''Last time on The Harmonics: The Glee club paid tribute to One Direction and Lady Gaga. Delilah considered aborting her baby. Tom convinced her that they can handle a teenage life, while raising a child. Mark and Shan are finally dating. Joey serenaded Nasia, which wasn't a shock there. And that's what you missed on The Harmonics!'' ---- Ellie sat in the school bathroom puking it out. Ellie always went to the same stall, in the same wing of the school, and the same bathroom everyday to vomit. She knew the times when the girls would come to do their make-up. Ellie couldn't help but hate her body. It was all stupid Delilah's fault. Ellie loved her body as the beginning of the year. She had so much confidence, but that bitch had to ridicule every detail about Ellie. And now here she was, spending her English class putting her fist in her mouth. Liz had been questioning Ellie's shape. Liz had noticed Ellie's sudden weight losss, and repulse to eating any food at lunch. Ellie was afraid that Liz was catching on to her, but she was pretty sure she was safe from Liz becoming aware of the situation. Ellie heard footsteps outside of the thin stall. She recognized the shoes. It was Liz. Ellie tried to be silent, but she was struggling not letting her girlfriend know she was in the stall. Liz's feet stayed placed right in front of the stall. "Ellie? I know what you're doing. Health class went all over the signs, and I've followed you in here before. Brandon also told me that you had been making a trip to the bathroom every night, and that he heard you puking on more than one occasion. I thought that after that long discussion a couple weeks back about how beautiful you are, you would stop doing this. I guess I was wrong." Ellie unlocked the stall, and looked at her disappointed girlfriend looking at her. Ellie got up and walked to the sink. "Don't patronize me. You don't know what it's like to feel like this! I hate my body. I have everything about me!" Ellie stammered, while washing her the smell of vomit off her face. Liz put her hand gently on Ellie's shoulder. She tried to be strong in front of her lost girlfriend. "You-you have to stop this, please. Glee club is starting soon, and I think I know just the perfect assignment for all of us." Liz said grabbing Ellie's hand, and dragging her to the choir room. ---- As everyone entered the choir room, Mr. Dawson wrote on the board. "So I talked to Liz today, and one of our members is insecure about herself. We're family and I intend to help Ms. Hawthorne, and any one else in here who can't see the beauty they have." Mr. Dawson said while finishing writing Nobody's Perfect '''on the board, "Now Ms. Hawthorne, some of the boys prepared a number for you." Joey, Tyler, Tom, John, and Mau all walked up to the piano in the front of the room. "I hope you like it, Ellie." Joey said cueing the music. '''Joey: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the door Don't need make up To cover up Being the way that you are is enough John: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Tyler with Joey, John, Mau and Tom: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh Oh Tyler: You don't know you're beautiful Joey with Tyler, John, Mau and Tom: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Mau: So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a song I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your eyes John: Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you Tyler with John, Mau, Joey and Tom: Baby you light up my world like nobody else (Joey: 'body else) The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't know Oh oh Tyler: You don't know you're beautiful Joey with John, Mau, Tyler and Tom: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't know Oh oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful Tom with Tyler, Joey, John and Mau: Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Nana Tom: Baby you light up my world like nobody else The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell John, Mau and Tyler: You don't know Oh Oh Joey: You don't know you're beautiful Tyler and Joey with John, Mau and Tom: Baby you light up my world like nobody else Tyler with John, Mau, and Tom: The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed (Joey: Come on!) But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell (Joey: No) You don't know Oh oh Tyler: You don't know you're beautiful (Joey: ful) Joey with John, Mau and Tom: If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately (Tyler: desperately) Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe (with Tyler: You don't know) Oh Oh You don't know you're beautiful Oh oh (with Tyler: You don't know you're beautiful) Oh oh That's what makes you beautiful. Ellie teared up a bit. "Thank you guys. That really meant a lot to me." Joey walked over to her. "Don't ever feel ugly, Ellie. You are just as beautiful as everyone else in here! Remember that." Joey walked to his seat and sat next to Nasia. ---- Ellie walked through the lunch line with Brandon, Nasia, and Shan. "Don't let Delilah get to you. I mean, she's made fun of all of us. Just be strong, I mean, she's gained some pounds herself." Nasia said while putting some salad on her tray. "I know, I know. I just can't help but feel unpretty." Ellie said looking down. Brandon looked at Ellie. "I think this calls for a song." Brandon: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you? Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today, hey Ellie: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Brandon and Ellie: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Brandon: You can fix your nose if he says so (Ellie: Ahh ahh) Brandon and Ellie: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if, you can't look inside you Brandon: Find out who am I to (Ellie:'''Ahh ahh) '''Brandon and Ellie: Be in a position to make me feel so Ellie: Damn unpretty Brandon: I feel pretty Ellie: Oh, so pretty Quinn (with Rachel): I feel (pretty and witty and bright) and I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Brandon: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Ellie: Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Ellie: Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Ellie:''' Tonight) Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh '''Ellie: I feel pretty (Brandon: You can buy your hair if it won't grow) Oh, so pretty (Brandon: You can fix your nose if he says so) I feel pretty and witty and bright (Brandon:'''You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if) '''Brandon and Ellie: You can't look inside you Brandon: Find out who am I to (Ellie: '''Ahh ahh) '''Brandon and Ellie: Be in a position to make me feel so Ellie: Damn unpretty Brandon: I feel pretty Brandon and Ellie: But unpretty... The two finished performing in the choir room. Everyone clapped for the two. "That was a great duet!" Mr. Dawson cheered. Ellie felt some what better. She was starting to see that people loved the way she looked. ---- Joey and Nasia walked slowly down the hall together. "Nasia, I want you to know something. Please don't ever doubt your beauty. Don't ever starve yourself. I promise you, I think you're beautiful. So please always remember that. Okay?" Nasia smiled at Joey. "I promise I will not ever forget that, and I love you so much." Joey pulled Nasia in for a kiss. ---- Shan walked up to the front. "I found a song to inspire you, Ellie. This is a song representing to ignore all your haters, and love everything about yourself." Shan said smiling at her depressed friend. Shan: I wouldn't wanna be anybody else hey You made me insecure, Told me I wasn’t good enough. But who are you to judge When you’re a diamond in the rough? I’m sure you got some things You’d like to change about yourself. But when it comes to me I wouldn’t want to be anybody else. Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na I’m no beauty queen I’m just beautiful me Na na na na na na na na na na na na na Na na na na na na na na na na na na na You’ve got every right To a beautiful life C'mon Who says, who says you're not perfect? Who says you're not worth it? Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? Trust me, that's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty? Who says you're not beautiful? Who says? Who says you’re not star potential? Who says you’re not presidential? Who says you can’t be in movies? Listen to me, listen to me Who says you don’t pass the test? Who says you can’t be the best? Who said, who said? Won’t you tell me who said that? Yeah, who said? Who says, who says you're not perfect? (Yeah) Who says you're not worth it? (Yeah yeah) Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (Ooooh) Trust me, that's the price of beauty (Hey yeah, beauty) Who says you're not pretty? (Who said?) Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me) Who says? "Just remember, you're perfect the way you are." Shan said skipping back to her boyfriend. ---- The Glee club all hung out in the courtyard eating lunch. Joey walked up to Ellie with a guitar. "Liz said she couldn't make it because she had a make-up test to take. So she asked if I would perform this for you. So sit back and enjoy." Joey said winking at Ellie. Joey: You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal When you say it's over Damn all these beautiful girls They only wanna do you dirt They'll have you suicidal, suicidal When they say it's over See it started at the park Used to chill after dark Oh when you took my heart That's when we fell apart Cause we both thought That love lasts forever (lasts forever) They say we're too young To get ourselves sprung Oh we didn't care We made it very clear And they also said That we couldn't last together (last together) See it's very define girl, one of a kind But you mash up my mind You have to get declined Oh Lord... My baby is driving me crazy It was back in '99 Watchin' movies all the time Oh when I went away For doin' my first crime And I never thought That we was gonna see each other (see each other) And then I came out Mami moved me down South Oh I'm with my girl Who I thought was my world It came out to be That she wasn't the girl for me (girl for me) Now we're fussin' And now we're fightin' Please tell me why I'm feelin' slighted And I don't know How to make it better (make it better) You're datin' other guys You're tellin' me lies Oh I can't believe What I'm seein' with my eyes I'm losin' my mind And I don't think it's clever (think it's clever) You're way too beautiful girl That's why it'll never work You'll have me suicidal, suicidal, suicidal... People all around the courtyard clapped for Joey's peformance. Ellie teared up and hugged Joey. "Thank you." Ellie whispered in his ear. "Thank your girlfriend too, she really cares about you." ---- "Okay, you guys really helped me this week. So I need to announce something important: Liz has signed me up for therapy. I'm hoping this will help me with my problems. I want everyone to just keep me in their prayers. This is a serious problem, it's a mental illness that so many teenagers are in so much pain from. I don't want to be another statistic. I want to be healthy, and love myself for who I am. So thank you for caring enough about me! It's not easy to recover from this, but I intend to!" Ellie said wiping some tears from her face. "Well, Ms Hawthorne, the group has prepared a little number for you." Mr. Dawson said hugging her. Liz: When you try your best, but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, but not what you need When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep Stuck in reverse And the tears come streaming down your face When you lose something you can't replace When you love someone, but it goes to waste Could it be worse? Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you And high up above or down below When you're too in love to let it go But if you never try you'll never know Just what you're worth Liz with Tyler: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try... Liz: To fix you Liz and The Harmonics: Tears stream down on your face When you lose something you cannot replace Tears stream down on your face And I... Tears stream down on your face I promise you I will learn from my mistakes Tears stream down on your face And I... Liz: Lights will guide you home And ignite your bones And I will try to fix you. Everyone hurriedly ran over to Ellie and hugged her. "We all love you." The Glee club said letting Ellie go from the group hug. Songs: *'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction. Sung by Tyler, Joey, Tom, John, Mau *'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty '''by ''West Side Story/TLC. ''Sung by ''Brandon and Ellie *'Who Says '''by ''Selena Gomez. ''Sung by ''Shan *'Just the Way You Are' by Bruno Mars. Sung by Liz ''('Unrealeased) ' *'Beautiful Girls''' by Sean Kingston. Sung by Joey *'Fix You '''by ''Cold Play. ''Sung by ''Liz ''with ''The Harmonics Cast: Trivia: *The second duet performed by Brandon and Ellie. *This marks another One Direction song being performed. Consectively after the last episode Monster Or Directioner? *This is the first episode that Vanessa Williams has been absent from. This was due to her having other filiming obligations. *Jemima West did a advertisement after this episode ended giving a help line for people struggling with anoerxia and bulimia. *First song and performance to be unrealeased. Category:Episodes